This invention relates generally to devices for dissipating static electricity and more particularly to an electrostatic dissipation system for protecting computer equipment from harmful electrostatic discharges by simultaneously dissipating static electricity from both the user and the computer equipment itself.
Recent studies show that more than 60% of computer downtime is caused by static electricity. Consequently, one-fourth of all micro-computers are retired due to electrostatic discharge. It is has been learned that as little as 250 volts of static electricity can cause data and memory loss, resets, erroneous commands, and damage to sensitive microcircuitry. In addition, harmful ELF/VLF radiation emanating from the computer screen is an unwanted byproduct of static produced by the screen itself and produces an unhealthy work environment.
Several techniques are known in the prior art to prevent electrostatic discharges that may prove harmful to computers or other electronic equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,310 to Fenster teaches dissipating electrostatic charge under the influence of a magnetic field in a conductive foam body and then discharging the electrostatic charge to ground potential. However, since electrostatic charge cannot be obediently routed, the magnets taught in this reference serve no useful purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,106 to Frazier teaches placing a static dissipative touch strip in a position in which it may be touched by the user before he or she touches the electronic equipment sought to be protected. However, since static electricity continuously builds as the result of such simple user movements as rolling back and forth in a chair, crossing the legs, or actuating a keyboard, the electronic equipment is likewise continuously in jeopardy. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,746 to Lewis, Jr. et al. teaches a static dissipator button adapted for actuation by the user of equipment whenever it is desired to dissipate any electrostatic charge. Both the "TOUCH ME FIRST STRIP" of Frazier and the button of Lewis, Jr. et al. are ineffective since they do not continuously guard against electrostatic charge. It is impractical for the user to interrupt operation of a computer, for example, every few seconds in order to touch the strip of Frazier or actuate the button of Lewis, Jr. et al. to periodically dissipate any electrostatic charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,960 to Sherwood et al. teaches a tactile matrix switch used with layers of conductive ink to channel electrostatic charge from the user to earth ground. The possibilities of slapback shock remain, however, since this reference teaches only a direct routing to ground.
Other known techniques for dissipating electrostatic charge are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,064 and 4,481,556 to Berke et al., 4,146,291 to Golf et al., 4,040,120 to Geadah et al., 4,456,800 to Holland, 4,398,277 to Christiansen et al., and 2,568,068 to Harpman.
Static sprays have also been used as a popular means of preventing static electricity buildup on computer screens and other electronic equipment. Many computer users dutifully clean and spray their screens daily, believing that by doing so they are protecting their equipment from the harmful effects of what they perceive as being dirt. However, sprays only clean off the effects of static discharge after the fact. Static jolts have already left their marks on a computer screen, causing dirt particles to be anti-charged, resulting in the clinging of dirt particles to the screen. Furthermore, sprays do nothing to protect the sensitive computer microcircuit electronics from constant static electricity discharges.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a static electricity dissipating system that effectively drains electrostatic charge from a computer screen, as well as from the computer microcircuitry and the keyboard while simultaneously dissipating ongoing static buildup from the user before it has an opportunity to be conveyed to any component of the computer system.
This and other incidental objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a display/CRT antenna console that is adapted for positioning on top of the computer screen housing, a grounded metal antenna extending from the front of the display/CRT console and having a carbon fiber brush that is in contact with the uppermost part of the computer screen, a grounded conductor that is connected directly to the computer CPU housing, a strip of highly conductive carbon foam material that is attached to the space bar or any other primary key of the computer keyboard to continuously drain static charge away from the user, and an LCD display chip for providing a visual indication whenever an electrostatic charge on the user is dissipated.